Come Back To Me
by Rain13
Summary: Kagome runs off after seeing Kikyo kiss InuYasha. Now Sesshomaru kidnapped her. What will InuYasha do? Yea, I know I suck at summaries, but it's my firse fic. IY/Kag. Please R/R. Thanx! Author's note added...


Come Back To Me Chapter 1: I Will Find You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, if anyone out there thought I did, but I can always dream. *Pets Inu's ears in her own fantasy world* OK then! On with the story!  
  
""- Indicates speech ''- Indicates thinking Italics- Indicates flashback  
  
Kagome opened her eyes up after 2 hours of pretending she was asleep. Shippo lay on her stomach breathing steadily in and out. Kagome gently picked him up and put him in her sleeping bag. He shifted a little in his sleep and Kagome froze. She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing. Finally after a minute, she quietly tiptoed past the dying embers in the fire and out of their campsite. She glanced back at the sleeping forms of Miroku and Sango, sleeping about 10 feet away from each other. 'Hmm, I guess Miroku's at it again.' She smiled to herself. 'He doesn't know when to quit.' She turned away from the campsite and continued walking, a tear silently slipping down her face. But oblivious to her, Inu Yasha was still awake in his tree and watching her walk away. 'Feh, let her go, it's not like I care.' His train of thought got cut off by his own nose. He smelled something salty. 'She's.crying?' ***Flashback*** Inu Yasha was in the woods by their campsite looking for something- anything really, to eat. "I guess when winter comes- the animals go." He thought out loud. He walked across a bed of fallen leaves and into a clearing in the woods. 'Wait a minute.was this here before?' He looked around in circles until her saw something- someone rather, standing in the middle. "K-Kikyo? What are you doing here?" He asked slightly annoyed that she would even show her face after what she tried to do to Kagome a few days ago. "You even dare show yourself to me after trying to kill Kagome?" Kikyo only smirked and started walking closer to him. "You don't need her anyway. I can also sense the jewel shards, and I don't need to be rescued as much as her." She stopped walking when she was within a foot of him. "Why not ditch her and join me?" The smirk still present on her lips. "Don't you love me?" Inu Yasha watched her, annoyed, but stayed glued to his spot. "You really are that dense, aren't you? Yea, maybe a loved you 50 something years ago, but that was only because you befriended me. Then you tried to kill me. If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have tried to kill me." "Oh Inu Yasha, that was in the past. Can we just put our differences aside and join together?" By then Kikyo had already gotten him in a tight embrace. "What do you say?" The original is way more better than the copy." Inu Yasha tried to push away from her death hold, but got caught completely off guard when Kikyo firmly planted a kiss on his lips. He then heard footsteps of someone running away. 'I wonder who that was.' All that he could smell was salt. Kikyo only continued to smirk, she knew who it was. Her job was done. "Well, if you don't want to, I guess I'll be going then." She said that all to cheerfully. "Yea, you do that." He pushed her away and started walking in the other direction. "Oh and by the way Inu Yasha, you may not want to talk to Kagome for quite some time." She started to fade. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Slightly annoyed that she would dare speak her name. "Oh, you'll find out." She quietly giggled menacingly as she fully disappeared. 'I wonder what that was all about.' He walked back to the campsite. ***End Flashback***  
  
'That was.Kagome who was running away. She must've thought Kikyo and I.' His thought was interrupted by an ear-shattering scream, none other than Kagome's. "KAGOME!!!" Inu Yasha jumped out of the tree and leapt as fast as he could from tree to tree to find her, with Miroku, Sango and Shippo following. When they got there, they were greeted by a most unpleasant sight. A slain bird youkai with huge talons covered in blood and a pool of blood around it that Inu Yasha quickly identified as Kagome's. Inu Yasha looked up in the sky catching Kagome's scent. "Sesshomaru." He seen his half brother floating up in the sky holding a mangled Kagome. "You give Kagome back!" Sesshomaru only laughed evilly. "Come and get her. You know where my castle is, bring the Tetsuiga. Oh, and come alone." Inu Yasha growled a low growl at him, but Sesshomaru only smirked evilly, his plan was working perfectly. Inu Yasha then flew up at him, in a desperate attempt to get Kagome before he could escape. Sesshomaru vanished a split-second before he got there. Inu Yasha slowly floated to the ground, tears forming in his golden eyes. He kneeled on the ground ignoring the screaming of Shippo and the bickering of Sango and Miroku. But all fell silent when they all heard Inu Yasha start to cry. Then, his expressions change from being sad, to having anger and rage inside him. Sango was the first to speak up. "Inu Yasha, he won't hurt her. He wants the Tetsuiga too much-" Inu Yasha cut her off. "SHUT UP!!! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!?" Just then, he heard laughing in the sky. He looked up only to find Kikyo. "Now do you want to join me?" She floated down so she was right next to him. "You had this planned all along!" He growled out enraged as he tried to put his claws through her. Her eyes flashed maniacally. "You can't hurt me, but apparently I can hurt you." She vanished suddenly, leaving a stunned Inu Yasha. He looked up into the crisp night sky and silently made a promise to himself. 'I will find you Kagome, I promise you.'  
  
OK, now this is my very first fanfic, so I really don't know what to expect. I just don't want any flames. I've been watching and reading Inu Yasha for quite some time now, and I'm a die-hard IY/Kag fan. Now, can you PLEASE review the story and let me know how I'm doing? Thanks! Ja! ~ Rain 


End file.
